Della Green
Della Green is the co-owner of "The Greens", and a legal advisor of the bar. She is a legal sister of Danny, and a biological daughter of Bianca Park, whose origin is Korea. She is the symbol of passionlessness and cynicism of young generations. Early Years She was born in Korea yet moved to America as her mom Bianca remarried Luke Green. Their marriage is hanging by a thread, as Bianca is a newly budding 'cougar.' Like Danny, maternal influence was negative on Della; yet she still contacts with her mother. She is very close with her stepfather Luke, since she was always a good daughter. At first in middle school, she had a hard time fitting in, without any friends. However, as she became fluent and attractive at the same time, she was a very popular student at high school. Della's highschool sweetheart, quarterback Trevor McCain, is to be discussed. Della was a straight-A student and also captain of three different clubs- and French Poetry, Acoustic guitars and AP Science. Education & Occupation As she was a highly accomplished student, she was accepted to both Princeton and Yale. She chose Yale and went to law school, specializing in Criminal Laws. After she graduated, she was instantly headhunted by a big law firm at Boston. As she was dealing with her fifth case, however, she was forced to defend a sex criminal. It is mentioned that she "beat the crap out of" her client as the client was a psychopathic rapist. Her lawyer certificate got abolished after refusing to take anger management classes. Later she found no interest in pursing her career, and came back to Los Angeles as she has her own apartment building. (The Windsors) She is now a landlady to Alex, Nikki and Sid. Also, occasionally, she settles legal disputes regarding the bar- mostly drunken fights and vandalizing. Personality Despite her law school education, she lives a passionless life of a middle-class; actually, she prefers it that way. On contrary to her brother Danny, she does not care about fancy life at all. She is mostly seen as "sexy" and "hardcore" by other people. She is very judgmental, although not on herself and her ethics. Also, she is very loud on her voices on political issues. Frequently, her actions are very reckless, which relates to her anger-management issues. This even makes things worse, as she is a proud owner of THREE guns. She is a strong advocate of gun usage, as she sleeps with them under the bed sheets. *She likes to scare other people by telling them that she is from North Korea. *Although she is much more relaxed than Danny, she still is clean compared to Sid. *She does not drink, smoke, or do drugs, the doctor confirmed that she really is 'allergic' to all of them. Subsequently, her only stress release is sex. Love Life Since high school, she was wooed by many guys. After graduating, she enjoyed occasional hook-ups with strangers. Her sexual partners are frequently discussed.. *During high school, Della dated Trevor McCain, a star quarterback and a Harvard alumni. As her first love Trevor met her recently, Trevor made fun of her being a defeat. Raging, Della came back with her hots on and crushed him. * Justin Timberlake and Della had hook up once. Della said that she knew JT from defending him on charges against physical assualt. *Sid Biller, the bartender slash handyman of the bar, and also a friend, is one of her romantic partner. It is revealed that Della's 'fetish' was a slumbag defeated "white trash." *It is frequently mentioned that her sex play is very hardcore and dangerous. Once she mentioned she had sex while holding a gun on her hand.